


The Springston Fart Club [Chapter 2] - Chili Beans on a Chilly Night

by BoobSpanker



Series: The Springston Fart Club [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Butt Slapping, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoobSpanker/pseuds/BoobSpanker
Summary: The Springston Fart Club is an erotic drama series revolving around the fetish-themed adventures of the Springston Six.The following chapter contains: Tight clothing, Voyeurism, Mooning, Hand-job, Face-sitting, Ass-eating, Jiggling Butts, Bubbling Guts, Wet Farts (and Mild Sharts)
Series: The Springston Fart Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933213
Kudos: 7





	The Springston Fart Club [Chapter 2] - Chili Beans on a Chilly Night

**Author's Note:**

> The Springston Fart Club is an erotic drama series revolving around the fetish-themed adventures of the Springston Six.
> 
> The following chapter contains: Tight clothing, Voyeurism, Mooning, Hand-job, Face-sitting, Ass-eating, Jiggling Butts, Bubbling Guts, Wet Farts (and Mild Sharts)

Continued from [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578024)

Denny stood motionless, as he, and the rest of the trio, saw Gabby running off into the street corner, with the seat of her jeans drawn all the way down to the fold between her cotton clad butt and glistening thighs. Denny felt the blood rush into his pelvis. He knew how to control his horny mind by smoking the arousal away and he knew how to control his raging dick by pissing the hormones away. Right now he needed a cigarette and a urinal badly.

"Tim, you got another camel?"

"Let's see. I've got one left."

"I'll take it."

"Alright boys, who wants to see the video of the year?"

"Not right now. You hold on to it. I'm gonna go take a leak." He said as he climbed up the wall and launched himself off into the other side. Once he landed on his feet, he surveyed the surroundings for strangers. On the other side of the wall was an empty compound, full of dry weeds. There was no one else here. After a few more puffs, he walked off to one side and faced the wall.

After flicking off the ashes from his cigarette, he put it back in his mouth with one hand and unzipped his denim with the other. He pulled out his fleshrod and gripped it tightly to make sure it was aimed right. He didn't want his piss to splash against his jeans. The act of grabbing his dick made him even hornier. It kept bringing his mind back to Gabby. This was the closest he had ever been to a naked ass. The shape, the roundness, the girth, the texture of the fabric, they were all beginning to imprint themselves on his mind. He gently rested his head against the wall, looking down at his dick, not knowing what to feel. He heard muffled pieces of conversations from the other side of the wall. The waning wind and the fluttering weeds inflamed his focus, but he could make out a few words.

"Look at...she jiggles...I would...to rest her sweaty ass all over my face...And I...both of them to be gassy-"

"Don't give me...fantasies Tim. We...know we're going to bed horny..."

He thought about Gabby. Tim talking about wanting her to rest her jiggling rump on his face caught Denny's attention. He hadn't jacked off in almost a week and it looked like his erection wasn't going anywhere. He imagined himself on the street, standing right next to her vulnerable behind. "What would it feel like to touch her? To squeeze that sweaty cotton-clad rump with my own hands? What would it feel like to take her shorts down and cup her ass? Give it a warm embrace?" unbeknownst to himself, the grip on his dick tightened. Everything that his cigarette had done to impede his lust had now been in vain. His thoughts became more and more carnal. He started stroking his member up and down. Now that a very attractive goddess had manifested in his erotic mindframe, he considered all the possible scenarios that might arouse him to a climax. And before he knew it he was jacking off to one of his favorite fantasies.

## Chili beans on a chilly night.

It was 10:00 PM. Most of the stars were obscured by the glow of the city lights. Cars shot past one another in the highways, which were now crawling with headlight flashes and exhaust smoke. At the very edge of Springston rested the only Wendy's Diner in town, which Denny was racing towards in his car.

A sparkling red Chrysler Imperial convertible with white leather seats. This became the car of his dreams ever since he saw it in one of Jay-Leno's-Garage videos. "Lower, Leaner and Longer. Welcome to the 1958 Imperial Crown." He loved everything about it. The threaded strings of steel that constituted its grillwork, the colossal front bumper that looked like it could pummel through concrete walls and the antique whitewall tires and spoked rims; a beauty of a bygone era. His favorite feature of the Imperial was a pair of narrow metal lines that stretched from the headlights to the tail end of the wheel arch, painted like tense eyebrows carrying the car's ragey eyes underneath. This was a beast that could easily amount to a hundred grand if it was for sale, which it never was. In real life, they were either eroding in junkyards, or preserved in auto-museums or idling away in the garages of rich old-timers. But in Denny's dreams, the Imperial was his and only his. And he was flooring the gas pedal to the diner to meet his new date.

He drifted into the parking lot and shredded his tires to a halt. He gave himself an up-and-down in the rearview mirror. He was dressed properly from head to toe. Scruffy hair, just the right amount of strands breaching his forehead. His iconic shades stayed bolted to his face. He wore a pitch black turtleneck underneath an unbuttoned Levi's trucker jacket, accompanied by a pair of skinny jeans, held into place by a faux leather belt. He made sure the jacket and pants shared the sky blue hue. After the tire-smoke settled, he jumped out of the car with the keys still in ignition. This wasn't inception after all. If somebody stole his car, It was usually part of a bigger fantasy plot that ended in sex, same as always. This time he wanted to keep the plot short and quick. This was going to be nothing more than the cliché 'lucky guy treats his gassy date to a bowl of chili' fiasco and he knew it.

Once he made his way into the busy diner, she was the first girl that came into view. Sitting on the table at the very edge, still wearing her short black sweater that revealed a narrow ring of nude waist. Her thighs were covered tightly by the same pair of grey jeans. Her feet were encased in those sexy black boots. Her neatly straightened blonde hair hugged her shoulders. Her diamond grey eyes were searching through the window for him, unaware that he was already standing right in front of her.

He sneaked his way to the table, under the camouflage of the bustling atmosphere, now teeming with hotfooted waitresses and laughing customers. He tapped lightly on the table with his knuckles. She turned and received him with a smile. Oh that sexy smile.

He already knew how this was gonna go. "Hey you." "Hey yourself." "You're late for your date, Mr Clark." "Please, call me Denny." Pleasantries would be exchanged and small-talk would commence. She'd talk about what degree she's going to pursue in college, how cute cats look in small T-shirts, what her favorite Kpop band is, she'd make him guess how many shoegaze playlists she had on spotify. Then she'd cross her arms and talk passionately about a myriad of other subjects, all of which would go in one ear and out the other for Denny, as he'd be too busy staring at her boobs, hoping she wouldn't notice. Nothing could pierce his darker than black shades, but the woman in front of him seemed bright enough that she just might. He'd do nothing but watch her talk all night. Eventually she'd realize what was happening and ask him the very question he dreaded the most. "So tell me about yourself." This would leave two ways he could play this out, but before he could open his mouth, he'd be interrupted by the Waitress.

What happens from now on is entirely upto his imagination.

A cute redhead made her way to the table. She looked fairly young and she had her hair swirled into a bun. Red button down shirt, black pants, and an oily black apron folded at the waist that stretched to the middle of her thighs, like a shortskirt. With a killer smile, she said:

"Welcome to Wendy's! May I take your order?"

The blonde angel looked to Denny with inviting eyes and he seized the oppurtunity that was granted to him.

"She'll have a bowl of your finest Beef Chili and a cup of hot cocoa please. I'm fine with coffee."

Hearing this, the waitress flashed a grin that seemed an inch too wide for courtesy. "Actually we're out of the usual chili but since you said 'finest', I want to let you know we're testing out a new dish. 'Buffalo Beef Chili' we call it. Twice the beef, twice the beans and twice the price, but two dollops of special sauce makes it all worth it. "

"Really?"

"Oh yes sir. We're starting to get known for our chili. We certainly have no trouble turning one time visitors into regulars when this thing's on the menu. If it weren't for the limited supply of the sauce, we'd make it a daily dish. Now it's good enough sitting at the top of our Weekend-Special menu."

"In that case, she'll have a bowl of Buffalo."

"Alrighty, How would you like your coffee sir?"

"No cream. No sugar. Thank you."

Gabby flashed her a polite smile as she checked off her note. She returned a not so innocent wink before heading off to the kitchen. Now that he looked back at the waitress, she did seem unusually attractive. She certainly made no effort to hide her buns, which were accented clearly by the tight fabric of her pants (were they pants or leggings?). "Maybe it isn't the chili that turns one-time-visitors into regulars over here." he thought, as he stared into her jiggling cheeks.

"Hey. Eyes over here Mister." said Gabby, snapping her pearl-painted fingers in front of him.

"Oh yes. What were we talking about?"

"I was complimenting your outfit. That's a nice jacket."

"Thank you. I like your jeans too. They look pretty tight."

"Well, we don't want them to get loose now do we? Especially after what happened last time."

"As much as I'd want that--over and over again--I agree that you have a potent weapon inside that needs to be contained."

"You're not the first person to call my ass a weapon."

"Oh I don't doubt it. As pretty as you look--from the front and back--I'd be surprised if I was the first."

"You flatter me. Let's just say there are 2 kinds of people who love to call my arse an arsenal. And they both do it for 2 different reasons."

"Let me guess. Creeps and boyfriends?"

"Close. Strangers, and Friends."

"Ah. I know it's obvious, but why do strangers call your booty a weapon?"

"Because they have seen what it's capable of."

"And what seperates them from your friends?"

"My friends like to remind me, over and over again, that my ass is a weapon because they have felt, smelled and heard it. And nine times out of ten, it's not because they wanted to." She said, with a grin.

"Oh my, you naughty Vixen. With that being said, I'm kind of sad that you don't extend that courtesy to strangers. I'm sure the very thing your friends find annoying to put up with is the exact thing that could drive some people mad with jealousy."

"Are you telling me you're jealous?"

"Well that depends on whether you consider me a stranger or friend. Personally I'm hoping to charm my way to the latter by the end of the night."

"If nailing this date was your mission, you did one thing right."

Before he could respond, the waitress arrived, with their order on a steel tray. She lifted the bowl of chili and placed it gently before Gabby. While she was unloading the coffee and hot cocoa, he sneaked a few glances at her posterior. Now he knew it was a pair of shiny black polyester leggings that clung on to her shapely rump. "Eat it while it's hot and steamy!" She said to Gabby, before leaving. "Oh yes I will." thought Denny, but he didn't let his eyes follow her cheeks this time.

He refocused on Gabby, though her face was clouded by the steam emanating from the big white bowl of the Buffalo Beef Chili. It was bulging to the brim with sliced onions, white beans, and pop-corn sized chunks of beef. He could make out charred tomato skins, diced carrots and shredded cheese. The whole dish was seasoned with flakes of parsley, which were slowly being roasted under its own steam.

"Wow. Isn't that mouthwatering?" Said Gabby. She closed her eyes and took in some of the steam.

"I can smell the spices from here."

"Would you like a bite?"

"Oh no, go ahead. I cannot handle spicy food."

She shot him a glance--her sharp narrow eyes aimed directly at his--and said "Me neither."

He liked where this was going. She took a big spoonful of the chili--a few beans, beef chunks and cheese--and stuffed it between her lips.

"Verdict?"

"Hot. Spicy and Thick. Love it. You better stop me from ordering seconds If you don't want this night to go to waste."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He sipped on his coffee as she stabbed into the bowl with her spoon to take more bites. He looked around to the other tables. The diner was still filled to the brim with customers. No empty seats anywhere in sight. He noticed something peculiar about the way it was designed. After he scanned the entire floor, his suspicions were confirmed. Denny and Gabby were seated in the only booth in the whole diner. While everybody else ate their meals on wooden chairs, They they were sitting on pale green leather-cushioned sofas. "Soft, comfy, perhaps prone to excessive reverberation?" he thought.

"What were we talking about?"

"You were saying I was nailing this date by doing something right."

"Oh yes." She said, before gulping down a mouthful of hot cocoa. "You see. I'm lactose intolerant, and I happen to have a weak stomach. So if you wanted the perfect date, you picked the perfect dish."

He heard a burbling sound from the other side of the table. She heaved a deep sigh.

"Hey now, I don't deserve the full credit. You picked the Diner and I picked the menu. I say we're destined for what's about to happen next."

#### BrrpFRPrf

A short 3 second fart burst out from between her buns. The cotton shorts made no effort to hide it. The jeans amplified the sound and the leather seats reverberated it until it could be heard all over the booth.

"Jesus." said Gabby. He could spot a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"You really weren-"

#### BrRFp-fPrRr-RTRfrrT

Three short bubbly blasts. Each one louder and longer than the last.

"Oh fuck."

#### rTFrtrtRRprpTR

They were starting to sound wetter with each rip. He was turned on by the way her jeans muffled the shrieks but amplified the bubbles and how the leather added a deeper wetter bass to them. She clenched her cheeks together as it went on, forcing the six second fart to end with a loud burst.

"The chili is what's bubbling up my guts. The milk though, just flies into your rectum."

"And right out if you loosen yourself up too much."

She giggled. With every rip, he brought his gaze lower and lower until the table blocked his view. Now that he brought his eyes back up, he saw she was blushing.

She opened her mouth but before she could say anything-

#### BrrpBTfTpFrF

She was interrupted by her raging behind. If it weren't for the fact that the Diner was full of bustling activity, Denny was sure her gasbombs would be audible to everyone, including the kitchen staff at the back.

"I love it when my farts get so hot they warm up my butt."

"You seem to be having a lot of fun over there."

"Oh please. It's not fun when you have to clutch one hand over your gurgling stomach."

#### BrrRpR-pptRp-RbrtrR

"But I guess it kind of is when you let em rip. How are you doing over there?" Gabby asked, after taking another swig of hot chocolate.

"I won't lie. I'm getting turned on by-"

#### tTRrTrbb-FrT-BBP-BP-rR

He was cut off by another burst. This one was long, wet and sexy enough that she had to close her eyes and bite her bottom lip halfway through. Once she felt the force weaken, she leaned forward--arching her back--and lifted one of her asscheeks before firing three quick wet braps.

"Oh jesus fuck. I'm sorry you were saying?"

"I was just-"

#### BPFrR

"thinking-"

#### TbBBTbrrrpt

"We should-"

#### BpPTprTRpptrr

She blasted the cushions with a deep bubbling fart, spraying her cotton shorts with her rancid gas. She loved to interrupt Denny's words with her butt.

"Ah fuck. I'm sorry. That was mean . . . And stinky. Please continue, I won't interrupt this time." she said, biting into another spoonful of chili.

"Well I was just saying, under the state your stomach's in, It would be wise to leave this place so we can go somewhere more private."

"Come on. We just got here." She spread her legs and leaned back, firing this in the direction of his feet.

#### Rbpt-bppt-pBr

"I'm sure the rest of the diner don't want to have their night spoiled by your ass and I certainly have no intentions of sharing your fumes with the rest of the diner."

"You're hungry for me right now, aren't you?" she said as she gazed into his face.

"Starving."

"A million bucks says you're hard as diamonds under the table. And another million says you're jealous of my seat right now."

"You're right. How about we cash this two million dollar cheque in my car?"

"Not so fast, cowboy."

#### BrrBfrBftFPp

"What are you waiting for?"

"We haven't gotten down to brass tacks yet and I forbid you from stepping out of this diner before we get down to brass tacks, Denny."

"Sounds good. Let's do it then. I would love to get down to 'brass tacks' with you." he said, finishing his coffee.

"Alright. This is what's going to happen. You're going to tell me what you want to do with my body in as much detail as possible. And I'll tell you what I want to do with yours. Then I'll go to the bathroom to clean up and you're gonna start up your car and we are going to drive all the way to your house so we can do something about this raging boner of yours. Sound good?" She said, before unzipping her tight grey jeans halfway.

"Sounds perfect." he said, after placing an empty cup on the table.

"Why don't you start Mr. Bulgy Pants? Be honest with me."

"I'll be perfectly honest, I fell in love with you since the moment I saw your butt. Oh your big beautiful behind. I remember every little detail of it. The way your lovely white cotton shorts were stained grey by the sweat and clung on to your buns. I'm not lying when I say they looked painted on. Ever since the moment I saw it, I wanted to do so many things to it.-

-I want to grab it, squeeze it, pinch it, spank it, slap it, rub it. I want to knead it in my hands like a big ball of plump dough, which I'm sure it is. I want to take you across my knee and spank you and massage you some more, and then I'd lay down on my back waiting for you to gently press my face in with your bubbly cheeks." His face flushed with red and by the time he finished, a small wet spot formed around the tip of his erection, visible through his denim.

"You horny pervert. I love everything you just said. I'm turned on by men who are desperate to serve me. Because that's what I want." she took the last bite of chili and let the flavor simmer in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing it whole.

"I want a servant. I want a sexy slave. I want you drooling for my ass. I want to lay down on my stomach and I want you to bury your face into my behind and breathe in my gassy fumes. Or we could do it your way and I could straddle myself over your face and fart my guts out all over your eyes, nose, lips and mouth." Her face was getting redder and redder as she stared into his eyes. She could see her own reflection in his shades and from that, she realized how horny she was. She crossed her legs tightly before letting this rip.

#### BrRFBRprtBFBFBrrrttttT

A huge fart burst out, amplified by the force of her two buttcheeks squishing together, made louder again by the cotton fabric of her shorts, once more as it blasted through her jeans and finally reverberated by the leather seats until everyone in the diner could hear it loud and clear. It sounded like a wet explosion that went on for 10 seconds. At the end of it, both Denny and Gabby continued to stare at each other, their eyes wide and their mouths agape.

No one could place the source of the flatulence. It bounced off the walls and could be heard everywhere. The diner reacted appropriately. Some of them giggled childishly, some of them blushed lightly, some of them scrunched their face in disgust, some of them scanned the room for the guilty culprit, but most of them ignored it altogether and went on with their meal. After a few seconds, the balance was restored.

"I want to let my bowels run wild. Let's leave this place."

"Alright. I'll go get the car."

"Wait. Let me go the restroom first, I have a gift for you."

She stood up and turned around to walk to the bathroom. To Denny's surprise, Her jeans were sagging right below the folds of her buttcheeks, giving him and the whole restaurant a full view of her tight cotton clad hindquarters. Her ass looked exactly like it did that day. She looked back at him, winking and biting her lip. As she took her first step, he could see her voluptuous rear jiggling madly. He could make out a small brown stain forming between her cheeks.

#### fTRFBrBr

She ripped a wet fart as she walked. This sounded wet and raw.

#### bbBrfR-tbpRTR-rBRTT

She swayed her hips and while walking, ripped three bubbly farts as her ass undulated under her cotton shorts. At this distance, Denny thought he could see her stain getting bigger, but he didn't know if it was his mind playing tricks on him. Before he could see any more, the bathroom door shut behind her.

"I hope she doesn't leave the place any dirtier than when she entered it." He thought, but deep down he knew that was exactly what he wanted her to do. He put the cash on the table and stood up to leave but before he could turn back, he locked eyes with her seat. He could make out a faint brown stain right in the center of the wavy green leather, half as colorful as the one he saw on her shorts. "She definitely left her mark on this diner." Most restaurants have a bulletin board for framing photos, just in case they're lucky enough to have a celebrity walk in. He considered what he saw on the seat to be the memento of his idol. He wondered what it would be like to bring his friends into the same Wendy's on another day, and show them that very stain. "What would they think?" he wondered, as he walked out to the parking lot.

Gabby exited the bathroom. She decided not to go to the toilet, and opted instead to reserve her brewing bowels for Denny's face. Her jeans were still dangling underneath her large butt. Without showing a single sign of shame, she walked straight to the front door, attracting almost every pair of eyes in the diner. She even made sure to sway her hips wide, just to give them something to remember. The guys closest to her opened their mouth in astonishment, almost dropping the food back to their plates. She amassed a couple of murmured cat calls and loud gasps with her stride. Even a few naughty whistles. Right as she came around to the front door, She locked eyes with the redhead waitress, and they exchanged goodbyes without having to say a single word. Gabby's diamond grey gaze said "Thanks for the chili." The waitress shot her an equally luscious wink that replied "Don't clog his Toilet."

When she reached the door, an idea flashed into her mind. Because she was just horny enough, and because no one could stop her, she decided to follow through with it. She could feel the gaze of the entire diner affixed to her ass and therefore, decided to greet them with a parting gift. She lowered her cotton shorts and squeezed her naked butt together. She clutched both sides of the door frame with her arms, closed her eyes shut and bit her lips.

Her heart pounding hard inside her chest, her stomach growling like a muffled wolf, her face tomato red. "Am I really going to do this?" "Yes." was the answer to her own question.

With every pair of eyes in the room glaring into the peach fuzz of her shapely rump,

She just Let. It. Rip.

#### tTFRbrRbbBrrbBtRrfPBPFrR

Calling it a fart would be an insult to flatulence. Calling it a shart would be technically incorrect. Whatever it was that squeezed out of her ass, made itself audible for a whopping fifteen seconds. It fluctuated in tone and pitch, as she loosened and tightened her sciatica. Like the ghost of a muddy chainsaw revving between her buttocks. It sounded Bubbly. Bassy. Airy. Rancid and WET. Really, really Wet. It smelled like beans and hot poop. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were rolled to the top of their sockets for the duration of the gassy explosion. When it came to a halt, she moaned, loudly. She tried to stifle it with one hand but was too late. Everyone inside heard and saw and smelled everything she had to say.

She pulled her shorts back up and walked to the parking lot, without sparing so much as a second glance at the diner. She felt like the sexiest woman who had ever lived. She was on a high now and wanted to keep it going for as long as she could. She was brought back to earth by the sounds of tires shrieking against the ground. She looked around and saw the red chrylser raging towards her. For a moment she thought it was going to run her over, but the imperial steered slowly beside her. A denim-wrapped hand shot up from the driver seat window and spanked her ass flat.

"Hey! ouch."

"How do you like my car?"

"Is your dad part of the Counting Cars crew?"

"Very funny. Hop in." He stopped the car to rev the engines as she walked over to the passenger side.

She put one of her legs over the doorframe and straddled the door of his convertible. She felt the exterior metal with her right thigh and the interior leather with her left. Her jeans still sagging, her cotton white undergarment still popping out, her Ass colossal in contrast to the small doorlock pin--the size of jake's pinky. She decided to squish the pin against her butt and let it rip.

#### BrrBRbFBFpttt

"Oops"

The front seat of Denny's convertible looked eerily similar to the leather cushioned sofa in the diner, only it was albino white in color. It was built as one long seat that stretched from the driver side to the passenger side, with no gearbox seperating the two. As she settled in, he took his hand and pulled her face to his and before they knew it, they were making out. Their hairs touched, followed by their lips, followed by their tongues. After minutes of kisses and moans, he debated getting a handjob then and there. But he decided against it. He didn't go through all this trouble to let it end here. He was going to his apartment and his face was destined to go into her butt.

"Do I dare pull down the roof and close the windows?"

"Hey, Your car, Your rules."

"Yeah but it's your ass. Should I be worried? Have any of your friends wrapped their cars around a tree after passing out from smelling your gas?"

"Do you think I'd be here if they did?"

"Fair point."

"My flatulence sounds a lot worse than it smells, I can tell you that much. The rest is for us to find out."

"In that case, can I ask you to be my 'potpourri' on this romantic night?"

"With pleasure."

They buried their lips in each others face and kissed once more. Afterwards, Denny folded up the roof and closed both windows, shutting off air supply from outside. He revved up the engine once. Twice. And then smoked the Imperial off the parking lot into the dark and empty road. The chrome lined speedometer read 10. 20. 30. 40. 50. He was blazing through the tar, one hand on the steering wheel, the other grabbing and groping for her cotton-cakes.

"Can I pull down your tighty-whiteys?"

"Careful now, don't want me to stain your seats, do you?"

"Stain them all you want. I'd be delighted to spend a day cleaning up your little mess." He mouthed a kiss at her. She took a deep breath and lowered her shorts and jeans to her thighs. She leaned back on the headrest with her legs crossed one over the other.

"Time to airwash your seats, Mister." She said as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

#### rTbBb-pffFrFB-pttt-rF

She detonated a ten second fart from her hindquarters. It started out airy and got bubblier and bubblier as she sank her asscheeks deeper and deeper into the leather. It ended with a wet squelch. She grunted in arousal and waved away the fumes with her hands.

"Truth or dare?" asked Denny.

"Dare."

"I dare you to warm up my hand." he said as he gently wrapped his palm around her butt.

#### rrffBrTfp-BrrrTT-rffTBrrr

Without a second's hesitation, she sprayed his hand with three hot braps. He could feel his palm tickle with vibration and heat up from the stench, which now made its way to his nose.

"Oh fuck. The chili is finally starting to come out." She said. Both of them could hear her guts bubbling up.

"I can smell the spices from here."

She chuckled and then sank her buns deeper into his hands.

#### BrrtbBTtfbFB

She sprayed him again with a buttload of gas, which came out in the form of muffled pops, grumbles and bottomly shrieks. Her flatulence had shown no signs of weakening. She could do this all night.

"That warm enough for you?"

"Pretty warm. And moist. Hey what do you know, we're almost here."

"But I got one more brewing in the tank. What should I punish? Your hands or your seat?"

"I think the seat would be honored."

He repositioned his hands over her waist and gave her hips a naughty squeeze. She sucked in her stomach, spread her legs, arched her back and unleashed a wet devil into the leather.

#### TTfR-Brff-TFPp-rrrR-rRr-rRRR-f-ppf-Rrf--rftRTT

She busted her ass for 15 seconds. She graced the car seat with a barrage of gas, exploding from her in bodily bubbles, like a boat motor half submerged in sludge. Each one wetter and juicier than the last, and by the sound of the squelch that ended her cannonfire, it was made clear to both of them that Denny's carseat had been sufficiently stained.

He could almost taste the chili in the air.

She roused an erotic moan and bit her lips. "That sounded so good…and seriously wet."

She flicked the tip of his erect penis, fully visible through his jeans. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh yes." He tried to stifle a cough but he gave up halfway through and let it out of his mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

They drove to a small neighbourhood. After four or five houses, the Chrysler slowed down and took a sharp left into the garage of a five story apartment complex. He crawled slowly to a halt and switched off the engine in middle of the empty lot.

"We're here."

"Let's see, I have already destroyed your car, next up is your apartment."

"And after that?"

"Your face." she said, as she leaned in to kiss his stubbled lips. He tickled her grumbling stomach and gave her hips an endearing pinch before she slapped his hands away. He lowered the car windows, letting her scent dissolve into the surrounding air. "My lady." he said, inviting her to exit first.

She bent over her door, arched her back and angled her naked tushy to his face.

"How do I get the door pin to unlock?" she asked--with pouty lips--as she played with it, obviously feigning ignorance. Denny found it cute, and knowing what was coming, he decided to engage in her hijinks nonetheless.

"You're supposed to-"

#### TfPp-rrRrR

"Sorry?"

"You have to turn-"

#### RR-rPR-pfPP

"Oops. Come again?"

"Rotate the p-"

#### Rrf-rfrrtRTT

"What was that?" She was snickering madly at him, after firing three wet assblasts into his face.

#### p-PPrff-rfrR-rPrafpsfFH

Excessive giggling made her lose control of her bowels for a moment, prompting her to spray a few more farts into the air.

"Oh jesus."

Denny's chest was now starting to pound. His dick had been throbbing hardly since the moment he put his hands on Gabby's bottom. He was now frozen to place, mesmerized by the view of her standing on all fours, with one of her boot clad feet resting on his thighs, her back arched and her ass out, her ripper pointed straight towards him. The light from the parking lot shined into the car from the passengerside window, forming the illusion of a halo sparkling from the top of her head. He could even see the aerosol mist of the wet farts sputtering out of her ass, like a smol geyser vent.

Denny put both of his hands on her hips and pressed his nose into her asscrack. He gave her asshole a deep french kiss, breathing in her gassy fumes in the process. "Hey now, Don't you want to take me to the bedroom before you eat me out?" Gabby's question lingered in his mind. He rubbed his hands on her jean-clad thighs and stared into her naked white derriere as he thought about it. He came to the conclusion that he did not have the patience to carry out her request, and pulled a lever underneath his side of the seat. Shortly afterward, he was able to push the whole backrest down until it was level to level with the backseat, effectively trippling the seating area.

"Fuck it. This is our bedroom now." He said, as he closed the windows yet again.

"If you want to turn this car into a hotbox, that's fine by me. But let me get something straight." She sad as she grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his face into her rump.

#### TrBBBPrR

A bubbly fart rumbled into his nose and lips.

"You're my 'friend' now. And that means I'll make you hear, smell, taste and feel my 'weapon', whether you like it or not."

A muffled voice under her said "My face is all yours."

#### Brrff-TFPp-rrRrR

A trio of gassy funks splattered on his lips. He pressed his nose into her stuttering asshole. She could feel his stubble on her perineum, which turned her on even more. She locked her doorpin and moved to the backseat.

"Lay down. On your back." He did so, he was just tall enough to be a perfect fit. His shoes and head resting just shy of an inch away from both doors. She straddled herself on top of his face, while unzipping his jeans. His head rested on her boots. His nose was angled into her buttcrack. He used his hands to squeeze her hips. She could feel her stomach gurgling loudly.

With a naughty grin on her face, she plunged herself deeper into his face, shifting all of the weight to his head. Denny's vision overloaded with the spectacle of two enormous blobs of fat, getting larger and larger until he was blinded by it. He could feel her moist and stinky cheeks oozing over his face. It was at this moment that he finally decided to take off his shades. "I'll hold on to them for you." she said, before snatching it from his hands to wear it for herself. "Oh it's so dark in here." He dislodged his head from her behind for a moment. "Hey if it starts to bother you, you can just put them in the glovebox. Don't let it get scratched or somethin-"

#### BrrRTbBFbTp

She ripped a stinky fart all over his face and hair before shaking her hips. "I've been wondering what It's like to see through these shades ever since you sat down in the diner. How about I borrow it for a moment and you go back to eating my ass?"

#### Brrr-fRTFfrrrT

She cut two creamy rippers right in his nose. It felt like inhaling invisible steam at first, but he slowly got used to the heat. He could still taste the chili in her fumes. He took a deep breath and let her stenchy butt-vapors fill his lungs. She pulled his cock out of his white woollen shorts and started stroking it. "Hey what do you know, we wear matching underwear."

#### BrrrTTf-fTB

He dug his nails into her hips as she squeezed this wet and bubbly bout of spicy aerosol onto his mouth. Precum started dripping down his veiny erect cock, into the pearl-painted nails of her fingers. He started to use his tongue. One lick. Two lick. A smooch. He found he could press his tongue almost halfway into her moist vagina and barely touch her clitoris with the tip. She involuntarily tightened herself and was starting to moan and grunt. He could feel her bowels loading up the next fart.

#### P-fTBrrff-TfT-BrrrB

A barrage of wet stench burst forth from between her tightened cheeks. He took in all of it. It felt like licking her vagina loosened up a lot of farts that were clogging up her guts. He licked and kissed and rubbed his tongue all around her pussy. His lips intertwined with hers. Her grip on his cock tighetend, and she stroked it faster and harder.

#### Br-ShllrrtFPH

A one second crackle-pop. Followed by a momentary silence filled with the sounds of moving lips and small gasps, broken by five seconds of pure greasy bubbliness that plarched, and plopped and blurted out of her ass. Another moment of silence, filled by aroused groans coming from both sides. One feminine. One muffled. Both horny and on the verge of climax. He popped his tongue on the roof of her pussy, making her quiver. He was also nosefucking her asshole. She tried to stroke his dick with one hand and gripped the back of his head with the other, burrying as much of her ass as she could, in his face. She didn't want his tongue to go any deeper or lower. It was just right. Things were starting to steamy and they were on the fringes of orgasmic bliss. He lifted his hands and gave both of her asscheeks a hard spank. She moaned as her butt started to get as red as her face. She clutched her stomach with the one hand as she set off the third fart.

#### FrrbLRpfRtshftRTTPPPPPPTTT

12 seconds of greasy, wet, bubbly, bassy flatulent explosions splorched his face. It felt like being waterboarded, without the water. Flamethrower without the flame. She tightened and loosed and jiggled her ass all over, causing the fart to sputter in all directions and waver in pitch, tone and tempo. It went from sounding like a helium filled whoopie cushion to an orchestra of bubble wrap pops.

This was it. This sparked the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end. They were going to the same place at the same time and they knew it. Any civility they still possessed were burned to ashes by their lust. It was time to get to it. Time to slap and twist and lick and stroke and squeeze and pump and moan and do it all over again until their fleshy bodies detonated with pleasure from the inside out, until they felt every cell, tissue and hair pulse with euphoria.

"MMMPPH" cried out Denny, knowing his stifled moan will be matched with one of her own.

#### BRBPPPT

"Oh my god!" she shrieked through gritted teeth. Denny started slathering his lips all around her assflesh.

#### BRRFFRRPFBT

"Oh jesus Fuck. I can't-" moaned Gabby. Denny began to grab and grope away at her voluptuous rump, wiggling and wobbling it all over the place until it was thrashing in his face.

#### RRFP-FBRP-FBF-PFB-BT

"Denny! Ahh! Stop! Plea-" Her grip on his cock was tightened to the point where she was strangling it in her fist.

#### RRFP-BRPFBP-PFB-T-T-PR

"I'm gonna-Oh fuck, Mmphaa-" He squeezed both of her cheeks together and dug his tongue into her ass.

#### PFBPFPFBBTBTFPBRRTBTFPBRBTB

And boom.

Creamy. Beans. Cheesy. Wet. Chili. Sloppy. Beefy. Greasy. Gravy. Nasty. Bubbly. Stinky. Raging. Hot. Sexy. Brap after brap after brap. Spattering guffaws. Bursts. Explosions. Words.

He closed his eyes. A small stream of milky-white spunk glopped out of his dick and sprayed onto the leather. Followed by another smaller glop. And another. The fourth rope of jelly stretched into the air and fell back on his rod, rolling off its head and into the shaft, like melted candlewax. His legs started shivering uncontrollably.

When he opened his eyes, there was no Gabby. There was no car. Or parking lot. They were all replaced by an intense eye piercing light. He was no longer lying down. He was facing a wall full of concrete cracks. He looked down and saw his dick being held in one hand. It was spewing out jizz in long white dribbles. Sticky lines of cum were trailing down the wall--like snail treads--into the ground. It took him a few moments to register his surroundings. After a while, it occurred to him to clean his penis and put it back in his pants. As he was wiping himself with pocket-tissues, the swaying winds subsided, allowing him to hear a piece of faint conversation through the wall.

"…whole day was priceless…better not be some weird shared lucid dream. If I find out…your cigarettes were laced…I'll be pissed." said Freddy, to Tim he presumed.

"Hey where's Denny?"

This was his cue. He jumped out to the other side.

"Right here. What did I miss?"


End file.
